I shouldn't have
by I love Michael Jackson
Summary: Do not EVER get into a relationship with a serial killer...
1. A New Friend

I shouldn't have

A Chucky fanfic

Chapter One: A new friend

I'd stayed home from school. Again. I wasn't sick, obviously, but emotionally dead. I was 15 years old, and I still didn't have a boyfriend. What the hell kind of world was this??

I felt like killing myself. I really did. So I called my only friend in the whole world, Ashley.

"Hello?" Ashley answered.

"Hi." I said, "Ashley, I'm feeling really suicidal." And I started crying. "Iris, no." Ashley said, and she sounded tearful too. "Suicide is not the answer. You'll find somebody. I promise." "But…" I stammered, "You aren't really helping me find someone. And you have 3 fucking men in your life. What does that leave me with??" "I'm sorry!" Ashley explained, "I can't help it if I found the love of my life before you did." All I did was break down and start crying again. I brought a razorblade to my wrist. "Ashley," I said, "I'm about to do it." "Iris, NO!" I heard from the other end, and then she hung up.

I couldn't bring myself to drag the razorblade across my wrist. I just sat there in limbo until, within minutes, Ashley came over. I answered the door, tear stained and shaking. "Give me the fucking razor." Ashley said, holding out her hand. I silently gave it to her, and she threw it into the garbage can on the driveway.

"What the hell else am I supposed to do, Ashley?" I yelled in desperation and frustration, "I'm going to be fucking ALONE for the rest of my life. Do you know how that feels? Do you?" I stood there with my fists clenched, my lips trembling, and tears running down my cheeks. "Iris," Ashley said, "Calm down. I know someone who will date you." I suddenly stopped crying. "Who?" I asked. "His name is Charles." "Fat Charles?" I inquired, thinking of Ashley's pothead neighbor. "No." Ashley said, shaking her head, "It's not fat Charles. He's older, and I think you'll really like him. Ray is his last name. Charles Ray." "Do you have a picture of him?" I said. Ashley pulled out her phone. There it was, a picture of Charles Ray. He was tall and muscular, with long dark hair, dark eyes, and extremely pale skin. He was the hottest thing I'd ever seen in my life. "Holy… holy shit." I said, trembling. He was so hot! Ashley giggled. "See?" She said, "I told you everything would be okay." "Let's call him!" I squealed. "Okay." Ashley said, and dialed Charles's number. "Hey Chucky. It's Ashley. I think I found you a girlfriend. Uh huh. Yeah. Her name is Iris, and she's one of my best friends. Yeah." She smiled to look at me, "She's pretty cute. She's got a great rack." "Ashley!" I said, playfully smacking her. "What, you do!" Ashley said, still giggling. I could hear Chucky laughing on the other line. "Uh huh. Uh huh." Ashley continued, "Hey, why don't we all go to the movies tomorrow? We have nothing better to do." I started jumping up and down and squealing. "Okay, Chucky. Talk to you later." "So…" I said with a huge smile on my face, "What's the deal?" "He's going to meet us to see Friday the 13th tomorrow." "Wait," I said, "He's over 18?" "Yeah," Ashley said, "He's 26. He just got over a divorce with his bitchy wife, Tiffany, so he's pretty shy towards girls." I didn't know he was that much older. I shrugged. It was fine with me.


	2. Make a Move

Chapter Two: Make a Move

I was so excited for tonight. I'd gotten ready right after school, putting on an outfit that, needless to say, showed a little skin. I was wearing a red corset dress with thigh-high black boots, I'd straightened my pixie-cut blond hair, and put on powder, lipstick, and eyeliner. I'd even put on long, black acrylic nails. I looked damn hot.

I would need to sneak out tonight. There was no way in hell my mom would let me go to the movies with a 26 year old. So I wrote a note, made my bed, and fed my pet rabbit. I let my dog out so he wouldn't bark. So I went back to my room, held my breath, and jumped out my window, walking to Ashley's house.

When I arrived there, my arms and legs were already frozen. "Hot damn, girl!" Were the first words that came out of Ashley's mouth when she saw me. "So who's giving us a ride?" I said, sitting on Ashley's porch. "Chucky." Ashley said, "He has his own car." My face lit up. "You didn't tell me this!" I said, smiling out of pure excitement and joy. "I figured I'd save you one surprise." Ashley said, shrugging.

We sat on Ashley's porch, while I watched her text. No doubt about it, she was texting the love of her life, Danny Fox. She showed me the latest picture of him. "You're so lucky." I said, staring at the picture of Danny. He was cute and chubby, with the most beautiful green eyes I'd ever seen. "Yeah," Ashley said, "But I can't have him for awhile. He's still in college." I thought for a moment. Ashley was 14. But to me, age is just a number. "That's too bad." I said, laughing a little, "You could have little Danny/Ashley's running around in their diapers in no time." "I wish." Ashley laughed, as a black car pulled up into the driveway.

"Hey." Chucky said, getting out of the car and giving Ashley a hug. Holy. Fucking. Shit. He was the hottest guy on the planet. He was wearing tight black pants and black eyeliner. His long dark hair hung around his shoulders, in an almost angelic way. He was walking up to me. What the hell was I going to say?? "So," he said, taking my hand and kissing it, "You must be Ashley's hot friend Iris." "Yeah," I said, afraid to look at him but doing it anyway, "That's me." "You look great." Chucky said, and I knew he meant it. "So do you." I said, giggling. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him in his tight pants.

"Well," Chucky said, turning to me and Ashley, "You girls ready to go?" "Yeah." We both said, and I smiled, giving Ashley a thumbs-up. I sat in the front, next to Chucky. I could feel myself heating up just being near him. "I'm really sorry about your divorce." I said, not even looking at Chucky. "It's fine," Chucky said, smiling at me, "Don't worry about it. She just wasn't the right person for me, that's all." While Chucky was driving, I mouthed the words "What should I do?" To Ashley. She shrugged, and I turned back around, completely caught up in a tangle.

I decided to fiddle with the buttons on the radio, and I found a station I liked. It was playing "Christmas in Hollywood", a song by one of my favorite bands, Hollywood Undead. I started singing:

"It's Christmas in Hollywood

Santa's back up in the hood

So meet me under the mistletoe

Let's fu-u-uck.

It's Hanukah in Englewood

The Dreidel's spinning in the hood

So meet me by the Menorah

Let's get dru-u-unk."

Chucky started singing along with me, surprisingly. "You know this song?" I asked, turning to him in disbelief. "Of course." He said, and we continued singing until we got to the theater.

After Chucky had paid for all 3 of our tickets (how sweet!), we picked a seat…but the problem was, it was majorly packed. So packed, in fact, that Chucky and Ashley had places to sit, but the problem was, I didn't. "Here." Chucky said, opening his arms, "You can sit in my lap." I felt like a total slut for this, but hey, he was hot! "Okay." I said, sitting in his lap sidesaddle. He instantly wrapped an arm around my waist.


	3. Alone in the Dark

Chapter Three; Alone in the Dark

It was halfway into the movie, and I'm embarrassed to say, I was scared shitless. I'd screamed once, and Chucky just hugged me. God, it felt so good to be close to him. Ashley was sitting next to us, completely engrossed in the movie. I looked over at her, but she did not look back at me. I guess this was all up to me.

I slowly, slowly put my arm around Chucky's shoulder. I looked into his eyes briefly, and he smiled at me. No one was looking at us. Oh, what the hell?

I kissed Chucky's cheek gently, lovingly. I closed my eyes partly because it was romantic, partly because I didn't want to see his reaction. I leaned back on him, waiting for a reaction. I felt both of Chucky's arms wrap around my waist, tight. I smiled and moaned slightly. That's when I felt Chucky's hand rub my thigh and kiss my neck ever so softly. I closed my eyes and moaned a little louder, hopefully getting the message to Chucky that I wanted more. Chucky kissed my cheek, and I giggled. "Please, Chucky," I whispered, "Please." "Damn, girl." Chucky said, feeling me up. "Iris!" Ashley yelled, "Stop it! You guys are going to get caught!" But it was my turn to have fun, I decided. No one could fucking tell me what to do anymore. 

I was breathing harder. I was fucking around with a 26-year-old. It was almost unreal. "Please, Chucky…" I trembled, "Please, put…your…hand…down…my….panties." "Shit, you're fast." Chucky said, as he slipped one hand into my underwear. 

ROFFLMFAO!!!XD Suspense, suspense!!! What will happen between Iris and Chucky next?? 


	4. Much More Than Friends

Chapter Four: Much more than Friends

It had been a month since the incident with Chucky at the movie theater. Ashley and I were still best friends 'til the end, though I know she was pissed at me at first. But I couldn't blame her. I mean, if one of my friends had been making out with some guy right in front of me, I would have been pissed off too.

Chucky had been giving me rides after school everyday now, considering he'd asked me to be his girlfriend just a few weeks ago. I'd convinced my dad that it was Ashley's mom giving me rides home, and as for the first night with Chucky, my mom thought I'd spent the night at Ashley's house (Which I did, later on).

Today had been a particular shitty day. I'd gotten more "dyke" comments because of my hair in the hallway, and I'd just HAPPENED to run into my fucking ex-boyfriend, Pierre, who wrecked my life by sending me to the psych ward, in the hallway with some new bitch that I didn't even know her fucking name.

I found Chucky's car sitting outside the school as usual, slamming the door as I got in. "Hey, sweetheart." He said, putting his arm around my shoulder and kissing my cheek, "What's the matter?" "People in this school don't know how to grow up and shut their fucking mouths." I said, not even looking at my own boyfriend. "Hey," He said, taking my chin in his hand, "They can go suck a chode and die." "Yeah." I said, looking into Chucky's eyes and kissing him on the lips. "Oh!" Chucky said, "I have a new impersonation for you." Oh, God. Chucky wasn't a racist, but he had all these "Racial Stereotype" personalities that he used simply for my entertainment. "Okay, go." I said, getting ready to laugh my ass off. "Me Chinese. Ching-Chong-Ching!" He said, making Chinese eyes. I shook my head, trying not to laugh at the stupidity. "Jesus Christ." I said, covering my face with my hands, "That was not funny." "Yes it was." Chucky said slyly, "I can see you laughing." I made a completely straight face and said, "I'm not laughing." "Yes you are." Chucky said, "You're laughing on the inside." I couldn't hold it back anymore, and I burst out laughing. "Oh, my God." I said, "I'm laughing so hard…it hurts….AHAHAHAHA!" "See?" Chucky whispered into my ear, "I knew I could make you smile."

He ran his hand up my thigh and kissed my neck. "Nnnhh…" I moaned, weakening at Chucky's touch. "Please," I moaned, "Please stop. We shouldn't be doing this here." "You're right." Chucky said, and pulled out of the parking lot…fast.

"Where are we going?" I said, squeezing his hand. "You'll see, babe." He said, squeezing my hand tighter, "Just wait." We pulled up to Chucky's house, in the driveway. I supposed he lived alone; I'd never been to his house before. "What are we doing?" I said, suddenly unbuckling my seatbelt and putting my arms around Chucky's neck. He wrapped his arms around my lower back and kissed my lips for a long time. He opened his mouth and began to French-kiss me. God, he was an incredible kisser. He didn't use too much tongue, but he knew just how to get me going. I climbed into his lap and straddled him.

"Chucky…" I whispered, "I love you." "Love you too, sweetie." He said, kissing me gently on the neck again. I smiled. "Do that again." "What?" Chucky said, suddenly caught off guard, "Say that I love you?" "No." I said, "Kiss my neck again." "Oh," Chucky said, innocently, "Okay." And he started kissing from my lips down my neck with small little kisses. Gradually, he got the kisses on my neck to be longer, more passionate. He licked across my collarbone, flicking his tongue in and out. "Chucky…" I moaned, "Oh, God. Please, do more." "'Kay." He said, and laid me on my back.

I felt like such a little whore, but the weird thing was, I kind of liked it. I pulled Chucky on top of me, and he started taking my shirt off. He stopped and stared at me for a second after taking my shirt off. "What?" I said, thinking he thought I was a porker or something. "Ashley's right." He said, putting his hands on my chest, "You've got a great rack." Chucky started unzipping my pants and tossed them aside. He placed a hand underneath my bra, and started feeling my right breast up. He flicked the nipple in between his thumb and his index finger, making me shiver a little. Chucky ran his hand down to my panties, and put one hand into them.

He left his hand like that for a second, smirking a little. "Stop teasing me!" I said, slapping him across the face playfully. "Oh, a little aggressive are we?" Chucky said, starting to rub my clit with two fingers. "You're damned right I'm aggressive." I said, biting his neck a little hard. "Shit, Iris." Chucky said, putting one finger in me to start, "You're really hot when you're mad." "Put another one in, Chucky." I said, starting to rock my hips. "Ooh," He said, "you are a naughty, naughty girl." He thrust another finger into me, squeezing almost.

I grabbed him tighter, making his lips touch mine in a forceful fashion. He shoved his tongue into my mouth, licking the back of my throat. I'd never felt so dirty, or so fulfilled, in my life. I ripped my bra and underwear off, throwing it to the back of the car. I started dry humping him (Well, if he was dry, I didn't know, but I certainly wasn't, thanks to him.) while wrapping my legs around him tight. "So horny…" Chucky said as he took his pants off, throwing them by my discarded clothes. I was starting to get somewhat angry that Chucky wasn't moving at the pace I wanted him to.

I ripped his shirt off, revealing his pale muscular chest. He started kissing from my neck down to my chest, all the way down to eating me out. "Oh, God, Chucky…" I moaned as he licked my clit. He kissed my pussy gently, and then inserted his tongue. "Rrrgh!" I screamed in pure pleasure and lust. I started breathing hard, and then pulled down his boxers.

"Babe…" he said, "are you sure you want to do this?" "YES!" I screamed, and pulled Chucky on top of me. He inserted his hard, throbbing dick into my wet, virgin pussy. Slowly, slowly he did this. He started thrusting into me, and my eyes almost rolled to the back of my head, it felt so good. He nibbled my ear while our hips were rocking together, and I moved his head lower. "Bite my neck." I whispered to my lover. "What?" Chucky said, suddenly stopping. "Bite my neck." I said, "Like a vampire." "You're getting so kinky." Chucky said, and did as I told me. He bit hard and fast, and I screamed out of both pain and pleasure. "Now do one thing for me." Chucky said as he kept pounding into me, "Scream my name like you've never screamed before." That was easy. He was getting me so close already. "CHUCKY!" I screamed as he did one final thrust. He collapsed onto my neck/shoulder as I recovered from screaming so loud.

We laid there holding each other for a few minutes, when suddenly a red car pulled up into the driveway…


	5. Tiffany

Chapter Five: Tiffany

"Who the fuck is that?" I said to Chucky, untangling myself from within his arms. "Shit." He growled, "Stay here, Iris. I mean it. Don't move." "Okay." I said as he kissed my forehead and put his clothes on quickly.

I saw a lady walk out of the car. She looked like white trailer trash to me. She had blonde hair with dark roots, brown eyes, and a rack that rivaled even mine. She wore a tight black Marilyn Monroe style dress, stiletto heels, and she had a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. I looked out of the window just enough so that she wouldn't see me.

"Tiffany," I heard Chucky say, "What the FUCK are you doing here?!?" Shit. It was his ex-wife. "Don't play stupid with me, Charles." She said as she shoved him up against the side of the house, "I KNOW what you were doing. You were fucking some little hooker, right behind my back! How could you??" And she punched him in the nose. "We-" Chucky stumbled in pain, "We're over, Tiff. You know that. Now FUCK OFF!" Tiffany was starting to leave when I leapt out of the car (with my clothes on, of course).

"Oh," She said, looking me up and down, "You're Chucky's new bitch. Well, he sure knows how to pick 'em." "You punched my boyfriend." I growled between gritted teeth. Chucky was sitting down against the house, with one hand to his nose, which was still bleeding. I suddenly ran to his side. "Chucky," I said gently, putting my arm around him, "Are you okay, sweetie?" "Yeah." Chucky said, getting to his feet. "Tiffany," He said, "Get OUT of here, and away from me and my girlfriend. She's only 15. DON'T fuck with her." Chucky squeezed her neck so tight that she was having trouble breathing. "Chucky," I said quizzically," What are you doing?" "Killing this FUCKING BITCH!" Chucky screamed, throwing Tiffany to the ground. I heard her neck snap. "Chucky!" I screamed, "What the fuck did you do?!?" "Just protecting you, sweetie." Chucky said, snaking an arm around my waist and kissing me on the lips. "She didn't do anything to me!" I said, "Why…why did you kill her?" Tears were starting to form in my eyes. I was dating a serial killer.

"Come on," Chucky said, "Let's go inside."


	6. Chinks and Bathroom Fights

Chapter Six: Chinks and Bathroom Fights

Chucky and I were sitting on his couch. I scooted closer to him, and lazily grabbed his arm and pulled it around my shoulder. I leaned onto his chest and closed my eyes. I really didn't want to look Chucky in the face right now. "Iris," Chucky said, rubbing my back, "I had to do it. It was the only way I could protect you." "I know that, Chucky." I said, still keeping my eyes closed, "But the thing is…" "Yeah?" Chucky said, kissing the top of my head. "The thing is that…I don't know who you're going to hurt next." And I started sobbing, "Animals? Children? My family and friends? How the hell am I supposed to know what you're going to do now, Chucky? How?!?" 

"Hey, look at me." Chucky said, taking my face in his hands, "I would NEVER, EVER hurt anyone or anything if it meant anything at all to you. You understand?" I nodded and put my arms around Chucky, squeezing him tight. I kissed his cheek, hard. "How are we going to get rid of the body?" I said while he rocked me gently in his arms. "Leave that to me." He said in all seriousness. "Should I go home?" I asked, "I've been here for over 2 hours. My parents are wondering where I am." "No." Chucky said, "not like this." "'Kay." I said as I kissed his cheek again.

I fell asleep in Chucky's arms as he rubbed my back and rocked me to sleep. It felt so good. 

CHUCKY'S POV:

While Iris was sleeping, I walked outside to make sure no one was around. I grabbed Tiffany's body and threw it into the back of my car. I took a deep breath as I keyed the ignition. It smelled like sex in my car. Sex and fear. 

I drove down to the garbage dump, and found the trash compacter. I'd used these things before, trust me. I threw Tiffany's body into it and watched it decay. Dead bodies didn't really gross me out anymore. 

On the way out, I stopped at the store to get Iris a present. I knew she liked silly things; that was my Iris for you. She knew she was completely whacked out, and yet she didn't care. That's why I loved her. I got her a really strange item. It was a fucking Chink. Seriously. I am not making this up. They actually MADE a doll of a stereotypical Chinese person holding a calculator and wearing a triangle hat. His name was Soon Chin. Classic. He had on a red Kimono, and a bowl of rice in his other hand. When you squeezed his hand, he said "Ching Chong Ching!" And it played Asian music in the background. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I knew Iris would love it. 

I walked into the Checkout line, and I could seriously NOT stop laughing. Everybody in the line looked at me like I was insane. But it was so fucking funny! I mean, what was next, a black person holding a piece of chicken? A Mexican holding a taco? An Arab holding a bomb? I could only imagine, and the thought made me laugh even harder. "Hey, why don't you shut the fuck up?" I heard what sounded like a teenage boy's voice. I was right. He was short, he had wavy blond hair, and he was wearing preppy clothes. I paid for my item quickly, and walked over to the boy and his friend. I dragged them both into the bathroom by the backs of their necks.

"What did you say?" I said, getting in the blond kid's face. He looked like he was caught off-guard. "I said, shut the fuck up." He said, shoving me into the urinal. I pulled out my long butcher knife. "You think you're so funny, don't you, you little fucker?" I said, holding my knife to his throat. "Hey," The other, taller kid said, "Aren't you Iris Nippers' boyfriend?" "Yeah." I said, ready to attack this one too. "She's fucking weird, man." the kid said, and I ran over to him. "What did you say about my girl?" I said, grabbing him by the neck and flinging him against the wall. 

The kid got up from the ground slowly and said, "I said, she's fucking weird. Do you know she was in the psych ward for like 2 weeks before she came back to school? Some guy named Pierre broke up with her and she tried to kill herself." The kid paused to laugh sarcastically, "What a fucking loser. She tries to fit in so hard, and it's so fucking sad, because she knows she's never going to." I was losing my temper. I didn't know whether it was true or not about Iris being in the psych ward; and I didn't really care. I wouldn't blame her if she tried to kill herself. Relationships obviously meant a lot to her. 

I felt my blood boil and my heart started pounding uncontrollably. I grabbed the tall kid by his neck and started squeezing, hard. He passed out within two minutes, collapsing to the floor. "You sick fuck!" The blond kid said as he ran towards me. I slit his throat and walked out. 

END OF CHUCKY'S POV

I heard Chucky coming through the door, and I was still hazy from my nap. He was holding a bag in his hand. "What's that?" I said groggily, getting up from the couch. "Here." Chucky said, handing me the strangest thing I'd ever seen in my life. It seemed like a doll of a racial stereotype of Chinese people; which it _was_. "Oh my God." I said, and shook my head, hugging Chucky tight, "You're so adorably stupid." "I thought you'd like it." Chucky said, kissing me on the cheek. I paused to ask him a serious question, "What did you do with the body?" I said. "Don't worry about it, honey." He told me, "It's all taken care of." 


	7. Revenge and Bad Karma

Chapter Seven: Revenge/Bad Karma

I went to school the next day with fear in my heart. My parents, being as stupid as they are, thought I was at Ashley's house the whole time. For some reason, I had a feeling Chucky did something else last night, but I didn't know exactly what. I shrugged it off and walked to first hour.

My heart was pounding against my ribcage. I knew someone was going to jump me today.

I was right. Jason Barker's sister came up to me and slapped me across the face. "What the fuck?" I said, utterly confused. "Your fucking boyfriend killed my brother." She hissed into my ear. "What?" I said, and the next thing I knew I was on the ground, getting pummeled by Jason's sister. She socked me in the face, I don't know how many times. All I knew was that my nose hurt and it was bleeding. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" She screamed, "I'LL KILL YOU!" I got up and kicked her in the stomach, running away like a coward.

I ran to the bathroom, crying my eyes out. I couldn't believe that Chucky killed Jason. Actually, I could because Chucky took personal offense whenever someone messed with me. But what was I going to do? I dialed Chucky's number on my phone as quickly as possible. "Hello?" he answered. "Yeah, babe, it's me." "What's wrong?" "Listen," I began, "Jason's sister knows you killed him. What the FUCK are we supposed to do about this, Chucky?!? She just jumped me in the hall." And I broke down into sobs. "Baby, calm down." Chucky said, "First of all, where is she?" "She…she went down to the E wing. I'll show you when you meet me at the front of the school." "Okay." Chucky said, "I'll be right there."

I walked to the front of the school, nervous that someone was going to hurt me. I was done with telling the school about my problems; they obviously thought I was faking it and they wouldn't do shit. So yeah. I waited by the doors, and was sure to get away from the deans. Chucky parked his car within five minutes, and I walked up to meet him. "Come on," I said, grabbing his hand.

We had to sneak in through the back of the school; deans swarmed during the morning. We found Jason's sister standing by some of her friends; obviously talking about jumping me in the hall. "Yeah," She said, "That Iris Nippers girl is such a fucking freak." Suddenly, Chucky pulled out a gun and cocked it back. "You want to say something else about my girlfriend, you fucking cunt?" He hissed into her ear.

She started screaming, and deans ran down the hall. "What's going on?" One of the deans said, "Sir, put down the gun." The school cop said to Chucky, obviously scared. Suddenly, Chucky shot Deputy Rafter, and the whole school started screaming.

A girl pulled out her cell phone to report the shooting. Within minutes, cops were there. "Freeze or we'll shoot!" The cops yelled at Chucky as he held his gun up high. But Chucky did not freeze. Instead he shot one cop in the shoulder.

The second cop shot Chucky with a machine gun, his body seizing out of control. I screamed, "CHUCKY, NO!" As I watched my love die in my arms…

"Chucky," I said, cradling his head in my arms, "Stay with me." But it was too late. "YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" I said, storming out to Chucky's car.


	8. Resurrection

Chapter Eight: Resurrection

I slammed the door of Chucky's car and locked myself in it, feeling like my heart had just been ripped out. After just getting to know Chucky and giving him my heart, my soul, and my body, he was gone, just like that. I fucking hated authority.

I found something by my foot. It was a briefcase. I unlocked it, and looked to see what was inside. I saw a damaged, red-haired doll of a little boy with a note in the pocked of his dirty overalls. The note read:

_Iris, if I die, read this chant while putting your hands on the doll._

_Love forever and always,_

_Chucky_

The chant read: Ade Due Demballa, give me the power I beg of you! And a bunch of words in Latin.

I gently placed the doll on its back, and put my hands over its chest. I read the chant slowly and clearly, as clouds and thunder and lightning gathered. The lightning hit one of the cars in the parking lot, sending it up into flames. I held the doll close to me, letting my tears fall into its hair.

"Iris," I heard Chucky's voice. But that was impossible. "Iris, it's me!" I heard the voice again. I looked down to see the doll talk to me. "Chucky?" I said, wiping a tear from my eyes, "How could this be? They're hauling your body off to the morgue as we speak. Unless that chant meant something." "It did." He said in all seriousness, "My soul was transferred from my body into the doll. I knew to save this in case I died anytime soon." I sat there for a minute, not saying a word, holding the new, doll version of Chucky in my lap. I cried again, letting a single tear fall into his straight red synthetic hair. "Baby," Chucky said, getting up to look me in the eyes, "Stop crying." I did as he told me, and hugged his small, cuddly body tight. I kissed the top of his head. "Actually," I said, "You're kind of cute like this. You're like a sweet little baby." I let a few tears of joy fall from my eyes. Chucky would never die. Never.


	9. A Second Death and a New Start

Chapter Nine: A Second Death and a New Start

School had been cancelled for the day, and Chucky started driving to the store. "Chucky," I laughed, "What are you doing?" "Iris," He said, suddenly stopping the car, "If you want to be with me, and I mean forever, you'll have to shrink down to my size." I thought about it for a moment, and then I started to panic. "But," I said nervously, "That means I'll have to die, right?" "Yes." Chucky said, "But it'll be worth it. Trust me. You can get away with anything." I thought for another moment, and then it didn't seem too bad. Sure, my family, friends, and pets would have to get used to it, but like Chucky said, I had immunity from the law. "So," I said, "You're going to get a doll for me to transform into?" "Yeah." Chucky said as we parked at Target.

I walked in, carrying Chucky on my hip. I instantly went to the Barbie aisle. "Babe," Chucky whispered, "I don't like Barbies too much. They're too preppy for my taste." "Relax." I said, stroking his hair, "After you transform me, I'll get a total makeover. I promise." I quickly found a Barbie doll wearing a denim dress, with pink heels and blonde hair and blue eyes. "I know," I said to Chucky, "It's too girly, but it'll have to do." I stuffed the doll in my briefcase, and went to the bathroom with Chucky in my arms.

I laid on the ground, while Chucky pulled out a vile of some dark colored liquid. "What's that?" I said nervously as I was taking the doll out of its package. "It's a painless death liquid." Chucky said, "It'll feel just like going to sleep." "Okay," I said taking the liquid, "Here goes." I drank it quickly, and then…blackness.

The next second, I was on the floor, next to Chucky, and everything seemed much bigger. "How do I look?" I said, looking down at my new plastic arms. Chucky wrinkled his nose. "Like a total prep." He said, "But we can fix that." "Yeah," I said, "Let's go to Hot Topic." "But we'll have to be sneaky." Chucky said, "We're dolls now." "I know." I said with a menacing smile, "That'll just make it ten times more fun."

Chucky and I hopped into a Barbie car and drove out of the store out to the parking lot (No one noticed because my dead human body was in the bathroom). We ditched the miniature car and got into Chucky's human piece of junk, and drove to the mall.

"Okay," I said to Chucky as we parked, "How are we going to do this?" "Just trust me." Chucky said, and we hopped into some gothic girl's purse; we knew where she was headed. As soon as the girl walked into Hot Topic, Chucky and I hopped out of her purse while she was changing.

We walked over to the doll clothes section of the store, and I found something just perfect. "Hold on for about an hour." I said to Chucky, and went to work.

I went to the dressing room and began my makeover. I started with my hair. I cut it short so it looked like a pixie cut, and I added a few small pink streaks. I put on the outfit; which was a black corset outfit with black Stilettos. I painted my nails and lips black and put on lots of black eyeliner.

Chucky was sitting in the next dressing room over, closing his eyes in anticipation. "Okay," I said into his ear, "Ready to look?" He opened his eyes…and his mouth, speechless. "Like it?" I said, knowing full well that he did. All Chucky could do was kiss me with his plastic lips and slam me against the wall for some dirty doll sex.


	10. Let the Bodies hit the Floor!

Chapter Ten: Let the Bodies hit the Floor!

After Chucky and I left Hot topic (With Sex hair, of course! :D), I decided to call Ashley.

"Hello?" She answered. "Hey, Ashley, it's me. Listen," I said, "I have to tell you something." "What is it?" Ashley said, suddenly sounding scared. "Ashley," I said, "Chucky and I are dolls now. Our human bodies are dead." "What?" Ashley said, "How could that be?" "Chucky knew some Voodoo, and he said this chant, and, well, now we can get away with anything!" "Okay," Ashley said, "But I'll have to get used to having a doll for a friend." "Listen," I said, "Are you going to the dance tomorrow?" "Hell no." Ashley said, "I don't have anyone to go with, and those things are fucking gay." "'K, good." I said, "'Cause Chucky and I have a plan." "Oh no," Ashley said, "I'm scared." "Don't be scared," I said slyly, "It's not you we're attacking." "Okay," Ashley said, "But don't blame me if you guys get caught." "We're dolls!" I said, "They'll be in too much shock to care whether we did it or not." "Okay. Well listen," Ashley said, "I have English homework to do, so I have to go now." "'K, bye." I said, and hung up.

"What's all this about a plan?" Chucky said. "You'll see." I said, taking the wheel and driving back to my house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was Saturday, the dance. Chucky and I were completely ready. We had bombs, knives, and everything. "Look," Chucky said in an Arabian voice while we were sitting in the school parking lot about to get out, "I am Achmed Boom." "What the hell?" I said with a quizzical look on my face. Chucky continued in his ridiculous voice, "Would you like a Slurpee and some candy? Welcome to my Seven Eleven." I started laughing so hard I almost peed myself. "And…" I said, catching my breath, "What is Achmed Boom going to do when we walk into the school?" "KABOOM." He said quickly, making motions with his arms, "I will drop a bomb, and make everything go boom." I almost fell out of my seat, "Okay," I said, "Let's go." And Chucky and I got out of the car.

When we walked in, we saw all the preps and jocks socializing with each other. "I think I'm going to throw up." Chucky said. "I concur." I said. Everyone was being so phony and plastic. I took one look at Chucky, and smiled in a sinister fashion. "Time to raise some hell." Chucky said, and we walked over to the DJ booth.

We put on "Bodies" by Drowning Pool, and Chucky dropped the grenade and watched the sparks fly.

"Don't fuck with the Chuck!" he said as we stood over all the dead bodies.

The End.


End file.
